Cambiando la rutina
by YukimuraSayu
Summary: Siempre había tenido una rutina a seguir. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien llegara a cambiarla?


Titulo: Cambiando la rutina.  
>Autor: YukimuraSayu<p>

Género: Romance.  
>Advertencias: Ninguna<br>Disclaimer: Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen, todos son de Konomi Takeshi. A excepción de Yuki.  
>Resumen: Siempre había tenido una rutina a seguir. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien llegara a cambiarla?<p>

Fic escrito para el concurso de Fanfic del "2do Aniversario del Foro The Prince of Tennis".

Pareja: TezukaxOC

CAMBIANDO LA RUTINA  
>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<p>

Un sonido constante.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios.

Una mano apareció de debajo de las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, apagando el despertador.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos cafés, recibiendo el tenue resplandor que se colaba por las rendijas de su ventana. Cuidadosamente se colocó los anteojos que reposaban en la mesita de noche a su lado.

Con pereza, retiro las mantas de su cuerpo, puso sus pies descalzos en unas pantuflas que habían al lado de su cama y caminó lentamente hacia el baño.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los lentes para mojarse el rostro con agua, luego untó pasta dental en su cepillo y lo pasó por sus dientes. Cuando terminó de cepillarse los dientes, de deshizo lentamente del pijama que llevaba puesto junto con su ropa interior y se metió en la ducha.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente e inmediatamente al tocar el agua su cuerpo se relajó. 15 minutos después, salía del baño con una bata de baño encima. Fue directamente al closet que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Lo abrió y encontró un uniforme pulcramente alisado guindado en un gancho, listo para ser usado.

Se deshizo de la bata para tomar los bóxers de una de las gavetas del armario y ponérselos. Sacó un par de calcetines blancos y se los colocó. Luego, tomó el uniforme, colocándose primero la camisa blanca, seguidamente del pantalón negro. Luego se puso la chaqueta de cuello largo negro.

Agarró el peine que estaba en su mesa de noche y se colocó enfrente del espejo que había encima de esta. Paso el objeto por sus hebras café, quitándole algunos nudos productos del baño que anteriormente se había dado. Dejó el peine donde estaba la terminar.

Tomó el bolso donde guardaba sus preciadas raquetas de tenis. Luego el maletín negro donde llevaba sus útiles escolares.

Bajó a la planta baja de su casa y fue a la cocina, dejando los bolsos en la entrada de esta. En la mesa, su desayuno estaba servido.

Se sentó, dio gracias por la comida y empezó a comer. Primero tomó la sopa de Miso. Seguida por el pescado al grill acompañado con arroz.

Después de terminar el desayuno, dejó los platos en el lavavajillas que había en la cocina. Tomó sus bolsos y salió de su hogar en dirección al colegio.

Su recorrido duró 20 minutos*. Como siempre, era uno de los primeros en llegar al salón. Se sentó en su pupitre y se dedicó a esperar.

Minutos después llegó Oishi.

– Buenos días, Tezuka – le saludó el Sub-capitán, dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.  
>– Buenos días, Oishi – le contestó el saludo el de lentes.<br>– ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? – preguntó el pelinegro.  
>– Muy Bien ¿Y las tuyas?<br>– Bien. Recibimos visitas y hubo actividad todo el tiempo – respondió con una sonrisa, para luego, sentarse en el pupitre de al lado*.  
>– Mmm…– Tezuka, después de que se sentara su amigo, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.<p>

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, los alumnos iban llegando. Saludándose con abrazos, preguntándose cómo habían sido sus vacaciones de invierno.

Y el tan esperado (Para Tezuka) y odiado (Por sus compañeros) timbre sonó. Poco a poco todos se fueron sentando en sus respectivos puestos. Minutos más tarde entró el profesor de matemática junto a una joven que llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria*.

La joven tenía el cabello negro, totalmente liso, escalonado. Sus enormes e inocentes ojos eran de un azul rey. Su piel blanca y sonrosada en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo bien formado pero sin exagerar. Tomando entre sus brazos el maletín que llevaba sus útiles. Miraba con cierta curiosidad a todos, y todos la miraban también con curiosidad, incluido Tezuka, pues, era muy raro recibir a un alumno a mitad de año.

– Buenos días, Alumnos – habló el profesor. – Ella es Yuki Nakamura. Viene de Tokio, pero por trabajo de sus padres se ha mudado a Kantou* y se ha inscrito en Seigaku. Sean amables con ella. – les dijo con una sonrisa el profesor  
>– Buenos días, me llamo Yuki Nakamura, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes – saludó la joven, dando una reverencia.<br>– Muy Bien, Srta. Nakamura. Siéntese al lado de Tezuka-kun. Es el joven de cabellos marrones y lentes. – le indicó el profesor. Yuki inmediatamente se acercó y sentó en el lugar indicado. – ¡Ah! Y Tezuka-kun ¿Puedes poner al día a Nakamura-san? – le pidió el profesor.  
>– Por supuesto, Sakaki-sensei – contestó Tezuka.<br>– Bien, Muchas gracias Tezuka-kun.

Las horas de clases pasaron muy rápidas para todos y llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Tezuka no había podido ver a Yuki ya que había sido solicitada en dirección y no habían podido acordar el lugar y el día de encuentro para que se pusieran al día.

– A los titulares, quiero que den 20 vueltas a la cancha. Los de Segundo y Tercer año, empiecen a calentar y dirijan a los de primer año. – ordenó el Capitán y de inmediato todos acataron sus órdenes.  
>– Tezuka, necesito que revises con Ryuzaki-sensei el orden para el próximo juego – le comentó Oishi, dándole una carpeta, para después unirse a los titulares.<p>

Tezuka abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer.

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

– Gracias, Director – le dijo sonriente Yuki.  
>– Recuerda hablar con Tezuka-kun. Ahorita debe de estar en el Club de Tenis. – le recordó el director.<br>– Ok. Iré a verlo enseguida. Hasta luego, Director – dijo la joven para luego salir del despacho.

Le preguntó a uno de los estudiantes dónde quedaba el Club de Tenis, recibida las indicaciones, se dirigió al lugar. Pudo observar a un gran grupo de jóvenes trotando, estirándose, otros recogiendo pelotas, y otros con un uniforme distinto jugando partidos. Una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en sus labios. ¡Cuánto daría por volver a jugar Tenis! Siguió buscando con la mirada Tezuka-kun, pero no lo encontró. Así que se acercó a un joven de lentes con el pelo en forma de pinchos y le preguntó.

– Hola. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Tezuka-kun? – preguntó la muchacha.  
>– Mmm… Interesante… Una joven preguntando por el Capitán. Tengo que anotarlo en mi libreta – comentó Sadaharu anotando en su libreta<br>– ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada la joven. ¿Anotar en su libreta?  
>– Cuando Inui encuentra un dato nuevo que tenga que ver con algún jugador los anota en la libreta que tiene en sus manos – escuchó Yuki a sus espaldas. Al voltear, un joven de cabellos castaños y una sonrisa encantadora se encontraba allí. – Un placer, Fuji Syusuke.<br>– Mucho gusto, Yuki Nakamura. – se presentó al joven.  
>– ¿Estás buscando a Tezuka? – preguntó Fuji aun con su sonrisa.<br>– Si. Necesito hablar con él. – contestó la joven buscando con la mirada a Tezuka.  
>– Espéralo aquí. De seguro está hablando con la entrenadora. Al Capitán no le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando habla con Ryuzaki-sensei, al menos que sea Oishi. – le comentó el joven.<br>– ¿Capitán? ¿Tezuka-kun es el Capitán? – preguntó sorprendida la joven.  
>– Si, es nuestro capitán. – le respondió Syusuke.<br>– ¡Fujiko! ¡Regresa a la cancha! ¡O quieres que Tezuka te mande a dar 100 vueltas a la cancha! ¡Nya! – gritó un joven e hiperactivo pelirrojo.  
>– Ya voy Eiji. Nos vemos después, Yuki. – le dijo sonriente el castaño para después ir hacia las canchas.<p>

Pasaron 15 minutos y ni señales de Tezuka. Yuki se empezó a impacientar. Iba a llegar tarde a su casa. Suspirando, tomo su maletín del piso y se despidió de Inui. El cual solo asintió y siguió anotando en su libreta quien sabe qué.

Iba mirando hacia el suelo, y por eso no se fijo que el capitán venía en su dirección también distraído leyendo unos documentos, lo cual provocó que cuando se encontraron, chocaran y cayeran al piso, siendo observados por todo el club.

La joven había caído de espaldas y quedó recostada en el piso con sus cabellos esparcidos, su maletín cayó al lado de ella. En cambio, a Tezuka, los documentos había caído regados por todo el suelo y su cuerpo había quedado encima de algo blando. Poso sus brazos en el suelo impulsándose para poder levantarse, a medio camino levantó su vista y observó a la joven que estaba sonrojada debajo de él. Una escena que podría ser malinterpretada por todos los del club. Es especial por los titulares. Se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a Yuki a levantarse también. Aunque no se le notaba, estaba muerto de vergüenza por dentro.

Empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias y luego Tezuka comentó.

– Lo siento, venía distraído – se disculpó el de lentes.  
>– Yo también venía distraída, así que es culpa de ambos – comentó con una sonrisa– Te estaba esperando para hablar sobre cuando nos veíamos para poder ponerme al día. – le explicó la pelinegra. – Pero como tardabas y tenía que llegar temprano a casa, me iba a ir, y bueno, sucedió el accidente.<br>– ¿Qué te parece en el parque que queda cerca de aquí? ¿Mañana después de clases? – preguntó el Capitán  
>– De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Tezuka-kun– le dijo la chica.<br>– Hasta mañana, Nakamura-san– contestó Tezuka, para ver como la joven seguía su camino. Se dio la vuelta y observo que todos los del club tenían su miraba puesta en el. Pudo observar que Momoshiro, Fuji y Kikumaru tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus rostros. Oishi y Kawamura una tenue sonrisa, Inui seguía anotando en su libreta sobre el accidente y Ryoma y Kaidoh estaban en lo suyo. Y el resto lo miraban con gestos diferentes.– ¿Por qué pararon el entrenamiento? ¡30 vueltas a la cancha! ¡Todos!  
>– ¡SI CAPITÁN!– exclamaron todos y empezaron a correr.<p>

Jamás, en toda su corta vida le había pasado algo como lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos. ¿Tropezar con una chica y caer encima de ella? Eso si era vergonzoso. Y ahora tendría que aguantarse las sonrisas insinuantes y comentarios de los del club. Suspiró. Iba a ser una semana larga.

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para Kunimitsu. No había dormido casi por estar pensando en la chica nueva, y no sabía por qué. Suspiró para comenzar su rutina.

Cepillarse. Bañarse. Vestirse. Peinarse. Desayunar. Salir de Casa. Llegar a la Secundaria. Ser el primero en llegar al salón. Saludar a Oishi.

Todo iba igual hasta que Yuki entró por la puerta. Hoy venía peinada diferente. Tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola alta, con la pollina y algunos mechones sueltos. Ayer había venido con el cabello suelto. _"Ambos peinados se le ven bien "_ pensó Tezuka sin ser consciente. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo él, Tezuka Kunimitsu, se fijaba en los peinados de una chica? Suspiró. Debía de estar en otro universo.

– Buenos días, Oishi, Tezuka-kun. –Saludó Yuki con una radiante sonrisa  
>– Buenos Días, Yuki – le respondió Oishi, devolviéndole la sonrisa<br>– Buenos Días, Nakamura-san– saludó el de lentes.

Después de la "charla" cada uno se sentó en su respectivo asiento, esperando a que llegara el profesor.

Las horas de clases transcurrieron rápidamente, dándole paso a la hora del almuerzo.

– Tezuka-kun, ¿Podrías enseñarme donde está la cafetería? Es que ayer como salimos temprano no pude ver dónde quedaba. – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
>– De acuerdo – simplemente contestó el joven.<p>

Después de recoger sus cosas, ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería, siendo dirigidos por Tezuka. No tardaron mucho en llegar.

– No sabía que quedara tan cerca – comentó la chica. – Gracias Tezuka-kun.  
>– No hay de que– contestó el joven<br>– Nos vemos después  
>– …– el joven no respondió cuando ya la joven se había marchado.<br>– ¡Hey! ¡BUCHOU! ¡Por aquí! ¡Nya! – gritó el pelirrojo llamando a su capitán. Todos los titulares se sentaban en una mesa.  
>– Buenos días – saludó el capitán, sentándose y colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Los demás le saludaron.<br>– Oye Tezuka. ¿Y tu Novia? – preguntó maliciosamente Fuji. Inui tomó instintivamente más fuerte su libreta, los demás prestaron atención, aunque seguían comiendo.  
>– ¿Novia? – preguntó tranquilamente el capitán tomando los palillos para empezar a comer.<br>– Si, la chica de ayer.  
>– ¿Te refieres a Nakamura-san?<br>– Si  
>– Ella es la nueva estudiante que hay en el salón. Sakaki-sensei me pidió que la pusiera al día – contestó simplemente Tezuka, llevándose una porción de arroz a su boca.<br>– Mmm… Lastima… pensé que era tu novia – dijo con una sonrisa el Tensai.  
>– Uhum… – dijo simplemente Tezuka.<p>

Durante el almuerzo, en la mesa de los titulares solo se podían ver las peleas entre Momoshiro y Kaidoh, siendo separados por Oishi o Kawamura, los comentarios mordaces de Fuji, las anotaciones de Inui, y los "mada mada dane" de Ryoma.

Luego de que terminara la hora del almuerzo, todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones a ver sus últimas clases.

Para Tezuka y su salón era Historia. Aburrida para todos.

La hora pasó rápidamente hablando sobre la Era Meiji*. Tema interesante para los jóvenes alumnos. Pensamiento de muchos profesores.

– Nakamura-san. Ahorita tenemos entrenamiento por 2 horas. Si quieres te puedo prestar los cuadernos mientras esperas – comentó el Capitán mientras guardaba sus pertenencias.  
>– De acuerdo. ¿Puede leer en el Club? – preguntó la joven.<br>– Si puedes– le contestó el Joven terminado de guardar – Oishi vamos.  
>– Hai Tezuka<p>

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el Club. Oishi y Tezuka fueron a cambiarse, mientras que Yuki se sentaba debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca de las canchas. Tomó el primer cuaderno. Biología decía la etiqueta.

Abrió la tapa y empezó a leer la hermosa caligrafía que se encontraba en la libreta. _"Muy bonita"_pensó la chica, sonrojándose, _"Muy bonita para ser de un chico"_se río ante su pensamiento y se dispuso a leer.

"Leyes de Mendel" rezaba el título del primer tema. Iba a ser muy largo.

Durante las dos horas que duró el entrenamiento había leído todos los temas de biología y había comenzado con matemática. Le parecían fáciles, pero necesitaba práctica y también tenía algunas dudas. Iba a preguntar mucho a Tezuka. Tan inmersa estaba en la lectura que no se daba cuenta de las miradas discretas que cierto Capitán le daba.

Y para el Capitán era todo tan extraño. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de mirar de reojo a alguien, y llega esa chica y en dos días lo hace. Era tan complicado todo. No sabía que le pasaba. El día anterior en la noche pensaba en ella, en la mañana pensaba que los dos peinados le quedaban bien y ahora la ¿miraba de reojo? No sabía que sucedía con él.

Al terminar la práctica, se dirigió en donde se encontraba Yuki y la ayudo a recoger y levantarse para dirigirse al parque, siendo seguidos por los titulares, quienes se escondían para no ser vistos.

Caminaron por el parque hasta encontrar un lugar debajo de un árbol para estudiar. Los titulares se escondieron en un arbusto a unos metros de allí.

Yuki le preguntó todas las dudas que tenía con respecto a los temas que había leído, y Tezuka amablemente le había explicado para luego comenzar con los temas que no había leído. Estuvieron cerca de de 2 horas estudiando. Tezuka sorprendido con la rapidez en que Yuki aprendía.

– Creo que es todo por hoy – dijo el capitán.  
>– Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo la muchacha.<br>– ¿Dime?  
>– ¿Desde cuándo juegas tenis? – preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha<br>– Desde siempre – contestó mirándola. Le causaba curiosidad que ella preguntara algo así. – ¿Tú has jugado alguna vez? – preguntó por instinto.  
>– Si… jugaba… – murmuró decaída Yuki, quien había posado su mirada en sus piernas.<br>– ¿Jugabas?  
>– Si… Yo antes era la mejor en mi colegio. Pero, un día que iba de regreso a mi casa, iba cruzando la calle cuando un hombre en auto que iba borracho se saltó el alto y me atropelló – contó la pelinegra en un susurro, dejando sorprendido a Tezuka. – Debido al accidente, mi tobillo derecho se fracturó demasiado, mi pierna izquierda también se fracturo, y mi brazo igual.<br>– … – él seguía sin comentar nada.  
>– Me dijeron que podía seguir jugando, pero solo como pasatiempo y por un tiempo determinado. Pero que no podía jugar en torneos ni nada por el estilo ya que podían volver a fracturarse.<br>– Yo… Lo siento… No quería que recordaras algo como eso – comentó apenado el Capitán, siempre serio.  
>– No te preocupes. Fue hace mucho. Ya me he acostumbrado – le sonrió la joven a Tezuka<br>– Entonces, espero poder tener un partido amistoso contigo – Comentó el Capitán apenado.  
>– ¡Claro! – Contestó la joven emocionada.<br>– Creo que deberíamos irnos. Ya es tarde– le indicó Kunimitsu y ambos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

Hubo un momento, cuando iban a recoger uno de los cuadernos en donde sus manos se rozaron provocando un escalofrío en ambos. Subiendo sus miradas, se prendaron en la otra. Café contra azul. Azul contra café.

_"Es muy linda"_Pensó Tezuka.

_"Su mirada me da seguridad y es muy guapo"_pensó sonrojada Yuki.

Pasados unos minutos, y para decepción de los titulares, Tezuka y Yuki separaron sus manos para irse del lugar. Siendo imitados por los titulares. Cada uno tomó su camino.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la parada de autobús. Yuki se despidió de Tezuka y este siguió su camino metido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su hogar, se encontró con su Abuelo, que estaba en la sala.

– Buenas tardes, Oji-sama– saludó el joven, dejando el bolso en la entrada y sentándose frente a su abuelo.  
>– Buenas tardes, Kunimitsu– le contestó el hombre – ¿Cómo te fue en las clases?<br>– Bien, Oji-sama.  
>– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó con curiosidad el Abuelo.<br>– Una nueva estudiante. El profesor me pidió que la pusiera al día. Y hoy nos quedamos en el parque cerca de la escuela a repasar – contestó el joven, tomando uno de los libros que yacían sobre la mesita de té en dónde estaban sentados el Abuelo y él.  
>– Mmm… Ya veo – comentó el hombre.<br>– Oji-sama… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó con un poco de temor el de lentes.  
>– ¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Kunimitsu? – le preguntó intrigado. Su nieto jamás le había preguntado de esa forma a él.<br>– Verás… – El abuelo se sorprendió. Su nieto nunca dudaba. – Un amigo del colegio me comentó que no sabía que le pasaba con una chica del colegio – Empezó a relatar el joven. El hombre lo miró interesado. – Me dice que no pudo dormir por estar pensando en ella y no sabía por qué. Después pensó para sí que se veía bien con sus peinados, cuando él nunca se había fijado en eso en una chica. – tomó el libro entre sus manos – Después, en una de las prácticas de su club, la chica estaba cerca y la miraba de reojo. Y después, sus manos se rozaron y me dice que sintió escalofríos. Me preguntó que qué era. Pero yo no lo sabía. ¿Qué es abuelo?* – terminó de contar Kunimitsu, sintiéndose estúpido por estar mintiendo de esa forma, pero era eso, a que su abuelo supiera que era él.  
>– Bueno Kunimitsu, dile a tu "amigo" que a lo mejor esa chica le gusta. – comentó serio el Señor, aunque para sus adentros se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. A su nieto le gustaba una chica. Pero seguía siendo un orgulloso como su padre.<br>– Gracias, Oji-sama. – agradeció el de lentes, para levantarse e irse a su habitación.

Al estar dentro de su habitación, se tiró bocarriba en la cama, se quitó los lentes para dejarlos en la mesa de noche, pasó una mano por su cara y suspiró.

– ¿Yuki me gusta? – se preguntó aun sorprendido por la información obtenida. Eso no podía pasarle. Él tenía que ganar el torneo de Kantou y los Nacionales. Tenía que terminar la preparatoria. Y después, tal vez, cuando comenzara en la Universidad pensara en una novia. Siempre había sido su vida ideal. Su Plan de vida. Y esta chica en 2 días había cambiado todo. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo. Pensando…

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Le gustaba a Yuki?

¿A él le gustaba Yuki?

¿Por qué estos temas eran tan complicados?

Se llevó la mano que había rozado la maño de la joven frente a sus ojos. La miró durante largo rato. Observando.

Sin ser consciente, acerco aquella mano a su rostro y aspiró el olor. Chocolate. A eso olía. Yuki olía a chocolate. Un aroma dulce y profundo. Pensó en las delicadas manos de Yuki. Tenerlas entre las suyas.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

¡No! Él no podía estar pensando en eso.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el baño. Una ducha era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente.

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

Entrenamiento del Miércoles en la tarde.

– ¡20 vueltas a la cancha! – ordenó Tezuka al ver que no hacían nada  
>– ¡HI BUCHOU! – y todos empezaron a correr.<p>

Se sentía frustrado. Solo había podido ver a Yuki en el salón. Y ahora, sin ser consciente (últimamente le pasaba mucho) miraba de reojo al arból en el que el día anterior había estado la pelinegra, y al no encontrarla, su malhumor aumentaba y la pagaba con los del club (para desgracia de ellos).

– ¿Qué le sucederá a Tezuka? ¡Está más molesto de lo normal! ¡Nya! – lloriqueaba Eiji mientras trotaba junto a los demás titulares.  
>– Eiji tiene razón. Ha estado muy raro estos días – comentó Kawamura siguiendo su trote.<br>– Es el amor – comentó como si nada Fuji, con su eterna sonrisa.  
>– Un dato interesante – dijo Inui, anotando mentalmente que tenía que anotarlo en su libreta.<br>– ¿Amor? ¡¿Tezuka enamorado? ¡NYA! – exclamó el pelirrojo, pero con moderación para que solo lo escucharan los titulares.  
>– Creo que es obvio que esa chica nueva le gusta – comentó Momoshiro, quien había notado las miradas de su Buchou a la muchacha – aunque no lo quiera admitir.<br>– ¡Si siguen hablando darán 20 vueltas más! – gritó el capitán viendo como los titulares se callaban enseguida y seguían su rutina.

Terminado el calentamiento, los mandó a estirarse y después que jugarán en las canchas mientras los novatos recogían las pelotas. El se fue a leer unos documentos en la oficina de la profesora Ryusaki. El próximo juego estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mientras regresaba de leer los documentos, paró en uno de los pasillos a observar el exterior. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la joven que tenía su cabeza vuelta un lío. La muchacha estaba sentada cerca de la orilla del pequeño estanque que había al lado del colegio. No podía negar que con el cabello suelto se veía más bonita.

Su perfil era perfecto. Ojos perfectos. Nariz perfilada y respingona. Labios rosados. Mejillas sonrosadas. Cuello blanco.

_"Una diosa"_Pensó Kunimitsu. Un tono rosado se apareció en las mejillas del joven. No había duda.

Yuki le gustaba.

Y mucho.

No podía negarlo más. En 3 días, aquella muchacha había entrado de una forma en su vida como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Solo su familia y sus amigos titulares.

Es que era la única chica que se había acercado a él y no era para decirle que le gustaba. Era diferente. Y eso le atraía.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando la campana sonó. Tenía que volver al club.

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

Otro día.

Yuki lo acompañaba. Se había encontrado por casualidad en la paraba del bus. Y ahora se encontraban caminando juntos hacía la escuela. De vez en cuando sus manos se rozaban, y Tezuka sentía aquel escalofrío placentero.

Quería decirle a Yuki que le gustaba. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en eso. El no era un cobarde. Le diría a Yuki que le gustaba. Si ella lo rechazaba, lo entendería y se iría con la frente en alto.

El problema era…

¿Cómo decirle a una chica que te gusta?

Oishi…

Esa era la respuesta. 

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

En la hora de almuerzo, tomo a Oishi y lo apartó.

– Necesito un consejo – le dijo el Capitán a su amigo  
>– ¿Qué clase de consejo? – preguntó extrañado. Tezuka nunca le pedía consejos a él.<br>– ¿Cómo le digo a una chica que me gusta? – directo. Así era él.  
>– ¿C-Cómo? – decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. ¿Tezuka había dicho? ¿Tezuka? ¿El mismo Tezuka serio y orgulloso?<br>– ¿Qué como le digo a una chica que me gusta? – volvió a preguntar el de lentes, apenado.  
>– B-Bueno… podrías poner una nota en su casillero y decirle que se encuentren en algún punto y allí le dices – dijo mecánicamente Oishi. Aún no se creía lo que Tezuka le había preguntado.<br>– Gracias – fue lo único que dijo para salir de allí  
>– Definitivamente el Apocalipsis se acerca – comentó asustado el Sub-capitán.<p>

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

_**"Te espero en el árbol junto a las canchas de tenis después de clases. T.K." **_

Fue la nota que encontró en su casillero. Extraña a su parecer. Y lo peor es que no sabía de quien era. Pero a la vez le intrigada. ¿De quién sería? ¿Para qué?

Impaciente se dirigió al lugar indicado. El único árbol que había cerca de las canchas de tenis. Espero.

Pasaron 10 minutos y empezó a pensar que era una broma. Suspirando. Tomó su bolso dispuesta a irse. Pero una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo que brincará del susto. Volteo inmediatamente.

– ¡Tezuka-kun! Me asustaste – le reclamó al pelinegra.  
>– Lo siento<br>– No importa – dijo la joven.  
>– Qué bueno que viniste – comentó el joven, mirando hacia otro lado.<br>– ¿Tú fuiste el que puso la nota en mi casillero? – preguntó la pelinegra  
>– Si… – contestó nervioso. Ya estaba allí, no podía echarse para atrás.<br>– ¿Y por qué me citaste aquí? – Yuki lo miraba con curiosidad.

Se lo tenía que decir. Era ahora o nunca. Tezuka tomó una de las manos de Yuki, esta se sorprendió.

– No sé cómo decir esto. Nunca me imagine estar en una situación como esta – comentó con nerviosismo – En 3 días hiciste lo que nadie logró. Lograste que me pusiera nervioso, como puedes notarlo – una semi sonrisa apareció en sus labios – Hiciste que me distrajera. Que no pudiera dormir. Incluso pasé una vergonzosa escena con mi abuelo. – se sonrojó ante lo último  
>– ….– Yuki simplemente lo miraba sorprendida.<br>– Aunque sé que es muy pronto. No puedo negarlo. Así soy –la mano que tenía libre, la llevo a la mejilla de la chica, quien se sonrojo ante el acto – Me gustas – dijo sin más.  
>– ….– la chica no cabía en sí de Felicidad. ¡Le gustaba a Tezuka! ¡Le gustaba a uno de los chicos más guapos de Seigaku!– T-Tu también… m-me gustas – tartamudeo la pelinegra.<br>– Entonces… – ¿Dónde había quedado toda la valentía que había tenido cuando le había dicho que le gustaba? Eso se preguntaba Tezuka. ¿Tan difícil era pedir que fueran pareja? – Yo… me preguntaba…  
>– ¿Si quiero ser tu novia? – preguntó con una sonrisa. <em>"¡¿Cómo fui capaz de preguntar eso? Definitivamente, él me hace ser diferente"<em>pensé con gracia.  
>– Se suponía que yo debía preguntar eso – gruño apenado, un tenue color rosado se instaló en sus mejillas.<br>– Lo sé. Y si…Si quiero – susurró sonrojada. Llevando sus manos al pecho del joven.  
>– No sé qué hacer en un momento así. – dijo el Capitán, poniendo sus manos en la delicada cintura de la chica – Me molesta no saber algo… – gruñó y puso una expresión de frustración.<br>– Nadie puede saberlo todo – comentó con una sonrisa.  
>– Es hora de irnos. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa – le dijo el de lentes. Tomando la mano de Yuki entre la suya.<br>– De acuerdo. – apretó el agarre y ambos fueron en dirección a la salida.

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

Sin ser vistos, en unos arbustos que habían cerca del árbol donde momentos antes habían estado Kinimitsu y Yuki, estaban escondidos los titulares de Seigaku.

– No puedo creerlo… – murmuró Momoshiro. En su rostro se podía ver una perfecta expresión de shock.  
>– Yo tampoco… – dijo Ryoma, quien estaba igual que Momoshiro, para sorpresa de todos.<br>– Jejeje… Yo sabía que eso iba a pasar – dijo Fuji sonriente.  
>– Muy buenos datos… Tezuka con novia… A lo mejor eso hace que baje la guardia… Y si baja la guardia… – murmuraba Inui mientras anotaba rápidamente en su libreta todos los datos encontrados.<br>– Yo creo que se ven bien juntos – comentó alegre Kawamura, siendo secundado por Oishi, quienes, al igual que todos, estaban sorprendidos.  
>– Fiushh…– fue lo único que dijo Kaidoh.<p>

(-(-(.-•* Prince of tennis *•-.)-)-)

En vez de ir en dirección hacia la parada del autobús, Tezuka dirigió a la pelinegra hacia el parque, sentándose en el mismo lugar que habían utilizado el día que fueron a estudiar. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, sin soltar sus manos.

– Es extraño… – murmuró el Capitán.  
>– ¿Qué es extraño? – preguntó intrigada la muchacha.<br>– Jamás pensé verme en una situación así… tan pronto. – comentó el de lentes, mientras llevaba una de las delicadas manos de Yuki a sus labios, haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara. – Además… debo decir… que llamaste mi atención desde el primer día de clases.  
>– ¿Sí? – interesada por saber, Yuki miró a Tezuka con interés.<br>– No quiero sonar vanidoso, pero… de todas las chicas que se me han acercado, tú eres la única que no se ponía a gritar como loca – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Capitán.  
>– ¿Ah?<br>– Si… Y por eso llamaste mi atención… Sabía que… eras especial… – un tenue sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Kunimitsu.  
>– Oye… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó Yuki, mirando con sus ojos azules los marrones de Tezuka.<br>– ¿Qué deseas?  
>– ¿Puedo decirte Kuni? – preguntó con esperanza. Viendo a Tezuko con ojitos de cordero degollado.<br>– Solo cuando estemos solos. – le dijo Kunimitsu.  
>– ¡Gracias!<p>

Y se sumieron en un agradable silencio, que solo era roto por el sonido del viento. Por un impulso, el de lentes, tomó entre sus manos la cara de Yuki, y fue acercándose a ella.

Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos cuando Kunimitsu posó sus labios en los de Yuki. Un suave beso comenzó después del roce. Sus labios se movían tiernamente con los de su compañero. Todo a su alrededor quedó olvidado. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados, simplemente sintiendo aquel contacto. Ese dulce contacto.

Después de unos minutos, Yuki fue la primera en separarse. Su rostro estaba sonrojado. Su Primer Beso.

– Me alegro tanto que tú me hayas dado mi primer beso – comentó Yuki, mientras su sonrojo crecía.  
>– Yo también me alegro de que tu hayas sido la primera – apenado, Tezuka volteo el rostro con un tierno sonrojo.<p>

_"Sinceramente, estoy muy contento que haya sido la primera"_pensó para sí el Capitán mientras abrazaba a Yuki. _"Ella cambió mi rutina… Cambió mi vida…"_

Notas..  
>* Su recorrido duró 20 minutos: no sé a qué distancia vive Tezuka de la escuela, así que esos minutos son inventados por mí.<br>* No estaba segura de que Oishi estudiara en el mismo salón. Estuve buscando por internet a ver si encontraba esa información, pero no pude. Y que yo recuerde, la única vez que se vio a tezuka en su salón, en los que se vieron sus compañeros, fue cuando Tezuka corrigió a su profesor de matemática. Si estoy equivocada y Oishi no está con Tezuka en el salón, lo lamento, pero tendrá que quedare así xD.  
>* No estoy segura si a los 3 años que dan en Seigaku se llaman Secundaria y a los otros 3 que cursan preparatoria =)<br>*Siendo sincera. No sé si Kantou es un estado o no. Pero supongamos que aquí lo es =)  
>*Aquí relata la Era Meiji: .orgwiki/Era_Meiji  
>*Siempre quise ver a Tezuka utilizar la típica escusa de que un "amigo" me dijo tal cosa xD<p>

Notas de Autora:

Tal vez haga una conti =)

Pero por ahora me conformo con esto =P. 

[/center]


End file.
